


Loras takes the Black

by SkyDether



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Game of Thrones Spoiler Alert:  Loras stands trial and opts to take the Black.  This is the story of Loras's journey to the Wall.





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones Spoiler Alert: How dare they kill Loras! Loras must live! Hanging out with dudes and fighting - Loras and The Wall are a match made in heaven.

Margeary looked on helplessly as those brutes carved a star into her brother's forehead. **You mutilated him!** she shouted with outrage. Blood trickled down Loras's nose as he turned his sparkling blue eyes to his sister. He hated to see her in pain, especially at his expense. Loras fell to his knees and pleaded for a chance to speak.

**High Sparrow: What do you have to say before the Gods?** said the man who called himself the High Sparrow  
**Loras: I am guilty of all the charges against me. I can offer no defense. I can only offer my life.**  
**High Sparrow: What value is your depraved life to the Gods?**  
**Loras: I ask only to serve the realm and all of mankind. I request to dedicate my life and service to the Night's Watch at The Wall. I will renounce all of my claims to High Garden and House Tyrell.**  
**High Sparrow: A bold request indeed. Our brothers to the North do need aid in these perilous times. May the Gods be with you.**  
**Loras: My only hope is to be of service.**

Loras stood up and Margeary ran to embrace him. Their father's face was in confusion and relief. **Loras, you can't leave me!** said Margeary. He cradled his sister's beautiful face in his hand, certain that he would never see her again. **It's going to be alright. I love you.** he whispered into her soft hair and they embraced for the last time. **I love you brother** she said, as tears began to fall down her face. **I need to go now. Take care of father,** he said with tears welling up in his eyes. 


	2. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras begins his new life as he sets out for The Wall.

Loras made his way down the grand steps of the great Sept. He was thankful for the fresh air but in truth always thought King's Landing had a terrible stench. He needed to be clear of the city limits by nightfall or they would arrest him again. He made his way down a small back street and paused to tear a piece off of the dirty robe he wore. He tied the cloth around his tender forehead and proceeded to walk, hoping not to be noticed. That may prove difficult considering he was a bit of a celebrity amongst the Royals. Luckily his captors had closely shorn his famous curly blonde locks and only given him rags to wear.

Loras couldn't wait to put King's Landing behind him. He was worried for his sister but she was always the political genius of the family and could take care of herself. King's Landing had been nothing but a stinking vile pit of vipers to him. His thoughts went to Sansa. She was the only pleasant thing he found there. He missed their walks in the garden. She was the only good company he found, aside from his grandmother and sister. Perhaps he would see her again as he went further north. 

He thought of his dear Renly and cursed at himself for pushing him to pursue the throne. _If only I could take that moment back._ he thought. _I would take him to High Garden and keep him safe. Stannis' witch would not take him away from me. There was no honor in Renly's death, he deserved so much more. He was a true hero, my love._


	3. Surprise Attack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras has an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story started out rather sad. I thought it was time for a little light humor and action. I imagine the cloth around his head to look like a kung fu fighter with rippling ends (yes I love Iron Fist) - kind of like Ryu. But that's just me - picture it any way you like.

As Loras walked along the tiny side street, he looked around for a doorway he could duck into. A man on a horse had been trailing him for some time. The man must be some kind of buffoon based on the haphazard racket that he was making. Loras quickly moved to crouch behind a wagon. He listened as the sounds of the bumbling idiot came closer. His whole body was tensed and ready to spring into action. _My kingdom for a sword_ he thought.

He waited until the man on the horse was just about to pass by him. Loras leapt into the air, grabbing the stranger in a choke hold and threw him down from the horse. The horse whinnied but did not gallop away. A stunned Podrick lay on the ground and cried out in pain. Loras jumped on top of Pod, a fist ready to smash down on his face. **What do you want?** he bellowed, keeping his arm cocked and ready to punch. Pod threw his hands up to his face and said **your sister sent me! Please don't hurt me!** He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the blow.

Loras looked confused and started to ramp down. Still straddling Pod, Loras looked into his face and saw that it was familiar.

**Loras: Do I know you? You said my sister sent you?**  
**Podrick: Yes Ser Loras. I was at the Battle of Blackwater Bay with you. Well, I saw you fighting most valiantly.**  
**Loras: What about my sister Margaery?**  
**Podrick: She is quite concerned about you and sent me to help you on your journey.**

Loras took a deep breath and stood up. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of Podrick helping him in any way. _Gods I love my sister!_ he thought.


	4. Eirwen and Crusader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras and Podrick leave King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EIRWEN f Welsh  
> Means "white snow" from the Welsh elements eira "snow" and gwen "white, blessed"

Loras helped Podrick to his feet:

**Loras: Bring your mount here.**  
**Podrick: Right away Ser.** Pod cautiously took the horse's reigns in his hand and gingerly lead her to Loras.  
**Loras: I know this mare. She was gifted to me by Tywin Lannister after Blackwater. I named her Eirwen.**  
**Podrick: She doesn't seem to like me much.** Loras grinned and chuckled.  
**Loras: She's Dornish and requires a firm hand.**

_She is magnificent._ thought Loras as he stroked Eirwen's long, silky mane. Eirwen was indeed a sight to behold. Her pure white coat almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. He held her large face in his hands and she bobbed her head and nuzzled his nose. Loras looked at the saddle bags loaded with supplies that Margaery had sent. He noticed what could only be a sword, wrapped in a cloak. As he uncovered it, his eyes began to well up and a tear rolled down his cheek. It was the Valyrian sword he had given to Renly on his last name day. The handle was beautifully decorated with emeralds - Renly's favorite jewel.

Loras expertly turned the sword in his hands, feeling the weight and excellent balance. Podrick looked at the way Loras handled the blade with wide eyes. 

**Podrick: I was sitting on that?!**  
**Loras: This once belonged to the true heir to the Iron Throne.**  
**Podrick: You mean Renly Baratheon don't you? Ser Bronn told me about him once.**  
**Loras: Yes, he called her Crusader.** Podrick could only blink in response.

Ser Loras wrapped Crusader in the cloak again and secured it to Eirwen. His priority was still leaving King's Landing with as little attention as possible. This task seemed to be getting harder and harder. He found a large carrot in a saddle bag and Eirwen happily crunched it.

**Loras: Come, we must make quick time. The light is fading,** said Loras and started quickly walking in the original direction he was heading. Podrick took the reigns of the horse again and hurried after him as best he could. They made their way north on River Road and managed to be beyond the city limits just ahead of sundown. They all felt relief as they got further and further from the eyesore known as King's Landing.


	5. River Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras, Podrick & Eirwen make their first camp.

Loras and Pod made their way north on River Road. Podrick was beginning to think they would never stop walking and winced at the pain in his feet from the worn, cheap boots he wore. It had become so dark, that Loras could barely see the road beneath his feet. Thanks to Podrick's constant struggling with Eirwen, he always knew where his too old squire was and what he was doing. Exhausted himself, physically, mentally and emotionally, Loras came to a stop. He still wore the rags from the time he was under the Red Keep and his shoeless feet also ached.

**Loras: We are far enough from King's Landing now. There is a small stream a mile or so that way,** he said pointing to the left.  
**Loras: We'll make camp there.**  
**Podrick: Sounds good to me.** said Pod with relief. Loras took Eirwen's reigns from Pod.  
**Loras: I'll take her now. Gather wood for the fire, but don't stray too far.**

Ser Loras gave his Dornish mare some long strokes and patted her neck. He then made his way into the light woods by the side of River Road. Podrick stumbled along behind and looked for wood. Loras knelt beside Eirwen at the stream's edge as they both drank the cool water. He gingerly lifted the cloth from his forehead and used it to clean the fresh wound there. He had not seen his new face and honestly did not want to look. _I wonder what Renly would think._ Loras sat down and leaned against a tree. He watched with disgusted amusement as Pod attempted to make a fire. He closed his eyes and slept sitting up.

As the sun began to rise, Loras awoke to a sorry sight for a camp. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. Podrick was laying face down in the dirt next to a sad little fire that had long ago petered out. He shook his head and found Eirwen down at the stream.

A large fly was buzzing and dive-bombing at Pod's cheek. He smacked himself in the face and woke up with his hands curled into fists. He yelped, sat up and fell backwards into the charred remnants of the campfire. As his eyes darted around the woods, he started to panic. _Ser Loras left with out me! I am such an idiot!_ He searched for the noble knight and his white horse, all the while cursing himself for his stupidity. Loras grew weary of listening to Pod crashing around and called out to him.

**Loras: Come down to the water!**  
**Podrick: Y-yes - I was!**

Pod finally found his companions. Loras was getting dressed in attire that was far more suited to him. He was certain his sister had chosen the clothes for him herself. Pod came running over, apologizing for not waking sooner.

**Podrick: I've got her!** said Pod as he moved to take Eirwen's reigns.  
**Loras: We don't have much time. We should make haste to find a better place to camp tonight.**

As they had a quick breakfast Pod was staring at Loras. 

**Loras: Are you trying to bore a hole into my head?**  
**Podrick: I'm sorry - It's just that I've never met a Sparrow before. The stories I've heard made them all out to be some kind of lunatic thugs. You don't seem like that at all.**  
**Loras: I am not a Sparrow - never have been. I despise the High Sparrow and all of the Faith Militant.** Loras found an emerald green shirt, tore off some of the fabric and fashioned a head wrap to cover the brand on his forehead.  
**Podrick: I'm glad of that.**

Loras gracefully slid into the saddle and put out his arm to help Pod up. They finally looked like proper travelers and resumed their journey north.


	6. Cold Cold Cold (Beyond THE WALL Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Cold Cold Cold" by Cage the Elephant
> 
> Doctor look into my eyes  
> I've been breathing air but there's no sign of life  
> Doctor the problem's in my chest  
> My heart feels cold as ice but it's anybody's guess
> 
> Doctor can you help me cause I don't feel right  
> Better make it fast before I change my mind  
> Doctor can you help me cause I don't feel right  
> Better make it fast before I change my mind
> 
> Well it's cold, cold, cold, cold inside  
> Darker in the day than the dead of night  
> Cold, cold, cold, cold inside  
> Doctor can you help me cause something don't feel right  
> Something don't feel right
> 
> Sweet nurse don't look at me that way  
> I've seen those eyes before I can tell you want to play  
> Counselor give me some advice  
> Tell me how hard will I fall if I live a double life
> 
> Doctor can you help me cause I don't feel right  
> Better make it fast before I change my mind  
> Doctor can you help me cause I don't feel right  
> Better make it fast because there ain't much time
> 
> And as the darkness falls it fills up both my eyes  
> My life before me like a flash in the night  
> With my arms open wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <===GAME OF THRONES SPOILER ALERT===>
> 
> Loras had to join the zombie hunting party.  
> He meets Bronn & Brianne along the way too!

Some how, Loras and Pod lived through the freezing nights which led them to Castle Black. Just like everyone who had ever looked at _THE WALL_ , Pod, Loras and Eirwen stopped in their tracks and stared at the otherworldly vision. Standing next to Loras, were Ser Bronn and Ser Brienne (he thought of her as an honored knight and addressed her as such).

Davos looked at Loras across the room, warming up at the fire. He crinkled his eyebrows and put his hands under his cloak. He went back to the Lord Commander's chamber and read the scroll again. It was to inform Ser Loras that High Garden had fallen and House Tyrell was basically wiped out. His grandmother was dead. There was no word on Margaery however. Davos made the decision not to give the Noble Knight the scroll. Their mission was vital and he needed Ser Loras to go North and help Jon. If he saw the scroll, he would go South, for vengeance and his sister. No, this news can wait, there isn't anything he could do anyway.

Ser Jaime had sent Ser Bronn North to escort Ser Brienne to King's Landing. She did not appreciate the help but Jaime insisted Bronn go with her as soon as he learned she was coming to represent Lady Sansa. He missed her and Pod and looked forward to seeing them both.

Ser Brienne had received a scroll from the Night's Watch, asking for her aid in the dangerous mission. She and Ser Bronn were packed and ready to go South. Brienne was going north to THE WALL instead, much to the chagrin of Bronn. There was no stopping her, so he might as well just go with it. Now they turned north and encountered 2 other travelers along the way.

**Podrick: Oh c'mon Eirwen! We're all cold, slowing down isn't helping!**  
**Loras: C'mon girl, we're almost there.** he said as he stroked her beautiful face, gave her a big carrot and took the reigns from Podrick.  
**Bronn: Jesus fuckin' Christ! is that Podrick?**  
**Brienne: I think it is Pod!**

Bronn and Brienne looked at each other then galloped up to the 2 travelers. Loras heard them approaching from very far away and pulled Crusader out of it's emerald encrusted sheath. He was vision as he stalked through the snow, with Eirwen's reigns in one hand and Crusader in the other, the emerald green head wrapping covering his brand rippled in the bitter wind.

In a flash Loras jumped up behind Brienne on her horse and held a dagger to her throat, the other hand held Crusader as it pointed into Bronn's skimpy leather armor. Podrick fell backwards with shock. 

**Loras: State your purpose!**  
**Brienne: We mean you no harm. We know Podrick.**  
**Loras: Podrick? Podrick!** he yelled. Podrick came running over.  
**Pod: Y-yes, their my friends**

The trio plus Pod barely had time to warm their fingers before they were off on their mission beyond THE WALL. Loras was disappointed that there was no time to take the oath, but he looked forward to being of service again. His time in King's Landing had proven to be useless. He wished his grandmother never joined the Tyrells to the Lannister family. He thought of Renly as he went to pack Renly's Valyrian sword.

**Jon: That's Valyrian isn't it?**  
**Loras: Yes, I had it specially made for King Renly.**  
**Jon: Renly should have taken the Iron Throne. My father admired him very much.**

Ser Loras handed the stunning sword to King Jon. King Jon turned it expertly in his hands and admired the wonderful craftsmanship. He put his arm on Loras' shoulder as he handed the sword back to Loras.

**Jon: It's beautiful. I'm glad your here. We need men like you in The Night's Watch.**  
**Loras: Thank you your Majesty. I only hope to be worthy of taking The Oath.**

He and Jon smiled at each other and went to have an ale in front of the fire. Davos kept the news about House Tyrell to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	7. The Sword In The Darkness (Beyond THE WALL Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras meets the raiding party  
> Jon discovers a new weapon for their arsenal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **< ===Game of Thrones Spoiler Alert===>**
> 
> Chapter inspired by classic, super dramatic:  
> "Shadows Of The Night" by the amazing Pat Benatar  
> (I prefer the live recording with Neil Giraldo)
> 
> [Chorus]  
> We're running with the shadows of the night  
> So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
> Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
> They'll come true in the end
> 
> You said, oh girl, it's a cold world  
> When you keep it all to yourself  
> I said, you can't hide on the inside  
> All the pain you've ever felt  
> Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
> 'Cause we got nobody else
> 
> [Chorus]  
> You know that sometimes, it feels like  
> It's all moving way too fast  
> Use every alibi and words you deny  
> That love ain't meant to last  
> You can cry tough, baby  
> It's all right  
> You can let me down easy  
> But not tonight
> 
> [Chorus] (Repeat)  
> And now the hands of time are standin' still  
> Midnight angel, won't you say you will  
> [Chorus] (Repeat)

**Loras: Ok girl, you'll be quite safe here in our new home. Try to get along with your stable mates please.**

Loras put his star-branded forehead to Eirwen's snout and she kissed her gorgeous Noble Knight. He left his amazing Dornish mare and went to where the raiding party was gathering.

 **Hound: Don't tell me your one of those nut jobs on top of being a total twat!** Clegan said when he saw Ser Loras without his head wrap.  
**Loras: Not that it's any of your business, _Dog_ , but it was forced upon me when I was a prisoner in the Black Cells. Somewhere you should be right now! Ser Brienne told me everything you did to those poor Stark girls. Sansa is my friend!**

He started to charge at The Hound with his fists balled up. The Hound stood up and got ready to fight. Suddenly Podrick came flying at Loras and tried to hold him back. Loras pushed on until Davos grabbed him by the shoulders from behind. The two men were able to stop Loras. He scowled at The Hound and put on his forgotten emerald green kung fu head wrap.

 **Davos: Now, now boys, there'll be plenty of fighting to go around once you are beyond THE WALL. Don't forget, we're here to serve with Jon Snow, your King, not settle petty squabbles.**  
**Loras: Forgive me Ser Davos, you're right.** Loras kept a hairy eyeball on Clegane as he went to stand beside Gendry.  
**Loras to Gendry: You look familiar to me, have we met?**  
**Gendry: I don't think so but my father was Robert Baratheon. I'm his bastard.**  
**Loras: Really? That would make you Renly's nephew! That's what I saw. I'm glad to know you. Renly and I were quite close.** He stuck his arm out and they shook arms. Loras was glad to have a Baratheon around. 

Ser Loras saw Ser Jorah then, and walked over to the handsome older Knight. He remembered watching Ser Jorah at tournaments. He'd always hoped for a chance to fight him but then Jorah just seemed to disappear. He guessed he had taken The Black with his father.

 **Loras: Ser Jorah, it is good to see you again. I am Ser Loras, formerly of House Tyrell, I watched you fight in many tournaments, I'm sorry we never got to have a match. Are you a man of The Watch?**  
**Jorah: That was a lifetime ago. I serve none but my Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, the true heir to The Iron Throne.**  
**Loras: Your devotion is inspiring Ser.**

King Jon and Tormund came in and Jon strode to the center of the room.

**All right, we have to go now before we lose any more light. We want to do this quickly. As soon as we get ahold of an undead we are turning back to Castle Black. Visibility will be tough with the constant storm so we need to stick close together. Lord Beric, Ser Loras and Lady Brienne, please have a word with me.**

Jon took them aside:  
**Jon: I received a scroll from Sam at the Citadel. He learned that you would be able to bless our swords with fire because they are made with Valyrian steel. Is this true?**  
**Lord Beric: I guess we'll find out. Let's step outside.**

Jon, Loras and Brienne faced each other and held out Longclaw, Crusader and Oath Keeper. Beric stood in the center of the sword circle. The rest of the raiding party and other men of The Watch looked on the scene in silence. Beric knelt on one knee and said a prayer to The Lord of Light:

**_Lord of Light, look down upon us._**  
**_Lord of Light, defend us._**  
**_Lord of Light, protect us in the darkness._**  
**_Lord of Light, shine your face upon us._**  
**_Light your flame among us, R'hllor and give strength to their swords if they are true._**  
**_For the night is dark and full of terrors!_**

He stood up and ignited each sword by running his hand up them from hilt to tip. He started with Jon, then Brienne and finally Loras. Loras held Crusader in both of his fists and as the flames erupted, he felt a powerful surge of energy run through his body from his hands down to his toes, which felt warm for the first time in ages. He held up the glorious, flaming sword and had a huge open mouthed smile on his face. He swung the flaming sword around and tested it with his fastest strokes.

Ser Loras and Ser Brienne began to spar and sparks of fire went flying everywhere as the two magnificent swords clashed loudly. Jon admired Longclaw and relished the feeling of warmth and power surging through him. All three felt empowered, really strong and brave.

**Bronn: Ok, ok can the spoiled brats put their new toys away now. I have an undead to pick up.** Jon and the raiding party turned towards the tunnel.

Loras spun the sword around in his wrist quickly and stabbed it into the snow. He instinctually knew how to put it out and how to light it once again himself. Jon and Brienne also had a natural knowledge of how to use this new weapon. The Hound walked by, **Flaming twat!** he spat out at Loras, who gave The Hound a quick shot to the ribs. He easily evaded The Hound's sorry excuse for a counter blow and quickly moved to walk with Jon at the front of the raiding party. They walked down the long cold corridor to the gate.

The Knight of the Flowers walked between Tormund and Jon. Tormund looked at our Noble Knight, with his strikingly handsome face, sparkling blue eyes, long graceful strides, luxurious black outfit and bejeweled sword. He shook his head. **Just what we needed, another _Pretty Crow_. This one's the prettiest yet! What, do you guys grow on trees down south?**

Just then the huge gate started to open. For Loras, Gendry, Podrick, Jorah, Brienne, Bronn and the Brotherhood, it was their first time seeing north of THE WALL. Their bodies flooded with hot adrenaline and they stepped out into the blinding, bitter snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY to Eve Ventrue for the beautiful picture.  
> What a great artist!  
> Flaming swords for everyone!


	8. Human Animal (Beyond THE WALL Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raiding party beyond THE WALL encounters its first battle.  
> They also encounter an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <===GAME OF THRONES SPOILER ALERT===>
> 
> Chapter inspired by "Human Animal" by Biohazard
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I am an animal!  
> The human animal!  
> A human animal!
> 
> The monster of hate overcomes rational thought  
> Fast fuse burning the lessons I've been taught  
> It's just too late to remember who I am  
> The things that I believe in and the way that I stand  
> About peace, harmony, respect for fellow man  
> All that shit just got thrown against the fan  
> In my violent rage, they say that I am a criminal  
> There ain't no labels within the human animal
> 
> In this world of bigotry and pain  
> The violence spreads and terror reigns  
> The opinions in our minds replace our souls  
> As the human animal takes control
> 
> The path of self-destruction has brought me to this point  
> As modern day society cracks arthritic joints  
> No mercy is shown, it's hitting all my weak spots  
> I never had a gun, but now I wanna hear gun shots
> 
> I sleep not for fear, I get no rest  
> Twisted in a sense, 'cause my button has been pressed  
> How many ways have you shown me that you hate me  
> And then you wonder why what have you done to me lately
> 
> Tension building, I'm being pushed too far  
> I need a release, take the lid of this jar  
> My voice seems useless in this situation  
> Time to take action, release frustration
> 
> Everyone has limits, only so much you can take  
> Antagonizing pressure is the icing on the cake  
> Physical abuse, induced or subliminal  
> Open the door, unleash the human animal
> 
> Flashes of red my vision of distortion  
> Like a virus, it spreads, giving each his portion  
> Contagious psychopath, the vibe is in synch  
> Movin' like a pack, we're back to basic instincts
> 
> Wild at heart, now we show our true colors  
> In the path of desperation, we forget about our brothers  
> Who would die for us, now, we die for no man  
> Deranged from the instance, violence came too hard
> 
> Instinctual behavior in the given situation  
> Leaves us with no call for rationalization  
> Every man has what it takes to be an cannibal  
> Never underestimate, the human animal

The small raiding party of, arguably, the bravest fighters in all of Westeros made their way out into the forbidding, icy tundra beyond THE WALL. Ser Loras felt like he had finally walked off the edge of the world. Podrick had insisted on coming along. Loras admired his guts and had made sure he had proper cold weather gear and a well crafted sword. Pod always had amazing luck and no one could deny his bravery and tenacity. Loras sometimes wondered how Pod would have turned out if he had been born to a noble house.

Tormund sent one of his Wildling scouts ahead with a long spear. They could barely see a foot in front of them in the blowing, bitter blizzard that seemed to be constantly raging now. It was impossible to tell if there was even anything to see, it seemed like there was nothing but, cold white, stretching out forever.

King Jon thought of the Stark motto, _"Winter Is Coming"_ and felt the heavy weight of keeping his family's home, Winterfell, safe from the coming Armageddon. He prayed for strength and guidance and kept a vision of Daenerys' ethereal face in his mind. He was not sure when, but he had decided that he would not let the growing love between them wilt and die. He would ask her to be his and stay with her until the end of the world, whether it came soon or never. This love gave him the peace and strength he needed to go on.

Tormund pointed ahead and shouted **LOOK!**  
The raiding party stared with open mouths as an impossibly huge, zombie polar bear turned to the warm spot shining in the winter. Our "away team" readied their swords with fire, Longclaw, Oathkeeper and Crusader erupted into flames. Our trio felt _WARM_ , _SUPER STRONG_ and _IMPOSSIBLY BRAVE!_ *

The nightmare zombie polar bear chased the scout, who ran towards the small group of fighters. The BEAST swatted at the scout and he went flying and got knocked out. King Jon leapt at the ferocious beast and was bashed to the side. Our Hero, Ser Loras, saw King Jon thrown to the icy ground and moved to protect his gorgeous King. The white menace charged at them and suddenly, a white blur of white flew at the Z bear and it went tumbling to its side with a deafening **GRAOAWRR!**

 **GHOST** _LEAPT_ out from the raging blizzard of white like an angel and knocked the terrible undead beast onto its side. He was a fearsome sight as he bared his biggest snarl at the the beast and stood between Jon and the horror. Loras had heard tales of King Jon's white dire wolf and instinctually knew that this was his King's protector.

Loras ran to Jon, who was unconscious, and held his flaming sword out, ready to die protecting his King and Commander. The Z bear seemed to sense that he would die at Loras' and Ghost's hands/paws and turned to charge at the other flaming swords he saw. The small but fearsome group of fighters hacked at the monster as best they could. Ser Brienne struck a particularly good blow to its hind leg which caused its rear to catch on fire.

The Wildling scout still lay knocked out and held a long spear in his arm. Loras and Ghost looked into each other's eyes and had an understanding. Ghost galloped next to Ser Loras and our Noble Knight flew into the air and rode Ghost, like in a tournament joust. He went to the Wildling scout and grabbed the spear while riding Ghost like lightning. He turned and charged at the attacking Z Polar Bear Menace!

Ser Loras was a glorious sight, riding on the pure white Ghost, in his black WALL "uniform", emerald green head wrap rippling behind his beautiful face, holding the spear in one hand and Renly's flaming "Crusader", in the other. Ser Loras charged full speed, like he never had in any tournament. Ghost _SOARED_ through the air at the Beast as Ser Loras readied the spear.

They _POUNCED_ onto the undead beast. It was digging its fierce fangs into poor Thoros, who had dropped his flaming sword. Ghost tore into the Z Bear's neck which was now on fire and dug his long claws into its back. The huge horror thrashed violently and roared its deafening roar. It still dug into Thoros when Ser Loras held on and tossed his sword down to Thoros, who jammed it into the bears huge, foul smelling mouth.

Our Noble Knight grabbed the fiery monster by the throat and swung around underneath it and _RAMMED_ the spear up through its jaw and it came exploding out of the top of its skull with a loud _CRUNCH!_ The flaming beast was about to fall onto Loras when King Jon pulled him out of the way at the last second. Lord Beric pulled Thoros, who still gripped Crusader, away from the felled monster.

Jon sat in the snow for a moment, between Loras and Ghost, who both had curls of smoke coming from their coats. They all breathed heavily and wondered if that just really happened. The King in the North tousled what was left of Loras' hair and smiled at him. He then turned to Ghost and gave him a big hug. **I don't know where you've been, I'm just glad you're here. We need you. Both of you.** King Jon said, got up and helped Loras to his feet.

They went to see to the injured as the "bear's" body erupted into a bon fire behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY Gallardose (artist)
> 
> *Power Up! Yayass!


End file.
